Jailbreak (Beta) Wiki
WARNING: This wiki is extremely outdated. Click here for an updated one! News Become more apart of the community and join the Jailbreak Wikia Chat http://jailbreak-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 'Some info...' This game is released. There are updates every month now. This wiki is under construction, but we are steadily improving. Please help if you can. PLEASE NOTE 'that some names are intentionally left with a lowercase letter to start them, since their respective usernames do not have the correct formatting. 'What is this about? Jailbreak is a prison escape game made by Badimo Game Development, presided by asimo3089 and badcc. There are two plots to the game: * Become a prisoner, escape and be a criminal, then rob banks and stores in order to make money * Be a police officer in an attempt to stop the prisoners from escaping, and to stop criminals from robbing either of the four places there are to rob. This game holds the record for the most concurrent players in a single game on ROBLOX game (surpassing the ROBLOX Easter Egg Hunt 2017) with about 30,000''' players online at once.' '''Jailbreak' is similar to Prison Life (by Aesthetical) or Redwood Prison (by RoyStanford), but it adds some originality to it with the prison. The game also focuses far more on the outside world. It looks much different, but it uses the same weapons. Gameplay • Police: Police can spawn in the Police Station, in the main police building inside the prison, and outside of the prison*. Police spawn with three things: * Pistol - Damages prisoners and criminals from a distance. 8 bullets in each magazine. * Handcuffs - Send prisoners and criminals back to their cell or set spawn (depending on the in-game time). The handcuffs have limits, and since it is technically a 'weapon' and has a 'reload time' of about 5 seconds. * Taser - Stun prisoners and criminals when hit. Reloads faster when the taser misses. To arrest a criminal, press '2' to activate handcuffs and get close enough to a prisoner to press and hold 'E'. If a policeman attempts to arrest an innocent prisoner, they will be deducted $25. However, a policeman can get $100 for arresting prisoners who were not innocent or for arresting criminals without a bounty. Arresting a criminal with a bounty will earn that bounty which depends on how many police that criminal killed and how many times that criminal robbed various locations. In the city, there will be criminals on vehicles traveling between apartments and robbery sites. To eject a criminal or criminals from their vehicle, press 'E'. • Prisoners: Prisoners spawn in the cells, with nothing. However, they can pickpocket*''*'' a keycard if they go behind a policeman and hold 'E' near the policeman for a few seconds. Once obtaining the keycard, the prisoner is allowed to open all doors originally locked by them unless the prisoner dies or gets arrested. Using the keycard, you can escape the prison and become a criminal. It is a possible that a prisoner can escape the prison without a keycard. Near the police station in the prison, there is an electric box, a sign that says "Please don't punch me", and a double-door gate. If you punch the electric box multiple times, the doors open for a few moments. Then you get to a fence where there is a wall section you can lift up by pressing 'E'. You can then crouch and move under it to reach to the front gates. On the front gates is a ditch where you can crawl under. Then you can run to a car conveniently spawning at the corner of the prison. In an update added Summer of 2017, there is now an area where you can explode the wall. This is located between the main prison building and the visitor building. There is an 'Under Construction' sign. To explode the wall, get close enough to press and hold 'E'. If you stand too close, the explosion will knock you back and you may not have enough time to go through the hole. You can turn left and go toward the front of the police station to get to the car spawn at the corner of the prison. This is the shortest way, but the most likely way to get caught. You can turn right and go the long way around the prison walls too, to get the the car spawn at the prison corner. *''Citation required, this may not be all of the spawns available.'' **'Pick-pocketing a police officer can give you one of two things. A keycard used for unlocking locked doors and bank vaults or a pistol. '' '''Table of Contents/Important Pages Bank robberies Items and Weapons Jewelry Store Robberies Locations Mission Vip server link 'Latest activity' Category:Browse